Nice to Meet Me
by shmowszow
Summary: When boredom brings happiness; When two worlds colide. Fionna finally meets someone just like her, Finn. Is Fionna the thing that Finn's been waiting for, or just distraction from his true love? Raiting will most likely change later. AU I guess...
1. Chapter 1

_Fionna_

13-year-old adventuress Fionna and her feline sister Cake were sitting around bored. "Ugh, I'm so bored. I actually_ wish_ Ice Queen would steal a dude so we'd have something to do!" Fionna complained, laying upside down on her couch and dangling her feet over the back of it. "I am too honey. I'm sooo bored!" Cake groaned. "Let's go see Choose Goose and see if she has anything cool to play with," Fionna suggested. "Okay," Cake said, getting up. Fionna flipped over the couch and tucked her knee-length shiny blonde hair in her bunny hat. She grabbed up her adventure pack and slung it over her shoulder. "Let's roll!" she said before walking out the door, Cake right on her heels.

"Hey, Choose Goose!" the girls called as they neared the strange goose's stall. "Hello babies, would you like something tasty?" Choose Goose said, holding her arm (wing-arm whatever) out and offering the girls some skull-shaped berries. Fionna looked at them for a moment before saying, "No thanks… We were just wondering if you had anything dangerous to play with."

Choose Goose thought for a moment before saying, "Well I found some special bubblegum in a worn down old can that takes you to different lands!"

Fionna's eyes widened. "Whoa that sounds EPIC!" she exclaimed. "How much?" she asked as Cake stared at Choose Goose with wide eyes. "For something as epic and cool as that, I would like the soul of your cat." The crazy goose told the adventuresses. Cake backed into Fionna. "Uh…" she stammered, scared. "No way dude, that's tacky!" Fionna said accusingly. "Come on Cake, we'll go find something else dangerous to play with," Fionna and Cake started walking away.

"Wait! Please wait, I realize the price I offered was too great," Choose Goose called after the two girls. "In place of your cat's soul, you can give me some gold." She told the two girls. "Man, don't be like that! I don't got no monies!" Fionna complained. "Wait a second Fi," Cake said. She reached behind Fionna and dug through her pack for something. "Cake, what are you doing?" she asked. "Looking…for…something…" Cake said. Fionna narrowed her eyes. "Sure…" she muttered under her breath. _She's probably spray-painting something gold, _she thought to herself.

"Aha!" Cake called after a moment or two. "Here you go!" she said, handing over a small chunk of real gold. "Where'd you get that?" Fionna asked her sister. "Oh, it's part of your old sword…" Cake mumbled. "The one that got destroyed in the black hole at Gumball's science b.b.q?" she questioned. She shuddered at the memory. "Yeah…. I kinda… found part of it in the ruins of the barbeque and…kept it you know… for sentimental reasons," Cake rambled. "Whatever," Fionna said rolling her eyes. "Thank you for the gold! To you, the gum is sold!" Choose Goose said, handing over the pack of gum.

Fionna and Cake cheered and ran home as fast as they could. "Are you ready to try this bad boy out?" Cake said excitedly as the two stood behind the Tree Fort. "Heck yeah," Fionna cheered. She tore the wrapper off of a piece of gum and split it in half. She handed one half to Cake and stuck the other in her mouth.

"Ready?" Cake asked.

"Yeah!" Fionna exclaimed.

The girls both blew a bubble at the same exact time. A white light flashed around Fionna's face. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. She rubbed her eyes then opened them. She was in the same exact place she was before. "Aw, man! This was a rip-off!" Cake exclaimed from next to her, also on her back. She spit the gum out on the ground. "Ugh, I'm gonna go play Beemo," she huffed.

Fionna rolled her eyes, still chewing the gum. _Cake is so predictable. Whenever she gets upset she goes and plays Beemo, _she thought to herself.

She _was_ disappointed though. She pulled her bunny hat off and laid back, letting the summer sun warm her. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms under her head. She heard two screams, spit her gum out, and jumped into action. "Cake?" she called, drawing her sword and walking around to the front of the tree. _Finally some action!_ Fionna said in her head.

She peaked around at the front door to see Cake and a strange dog holding a viola. "Who are you?" they asked at the same time, "And why are you at my house?" again in synch.

"What?" Fionna called, "Dude, you crazy. I've lived in this house with Cake since I was 9." She walked over to stand with her sis. The dog's eyes widened. "Are you a…human?" he asked. Fionna nodded. "Yup," she said simply. "But I thought there was only one human left…" the dog stated. Fionna raised her eyebrow and started to ask what he meant, but was cut off.

"Jake, who was at the door?" a voice asked.

A boy, who looked about Fionna's age, walked into view. He looked just like her, but had a bear hat instead of a bunny one. And he was a boy. "Whoa…" he said, looking at Fionna. The dog, whose name was Jake, apparently, stepped to the side and the boy walked out to face her.

"You're…" the boy started. "Just like me…" Fionna finished.

*LINE BREAK*

_Finn_

13-year-old Finn and his dog brother Jake were sitting around bored. "This is weak! We don't have anything to do!" Finn exclaimed. He was lying upside down on his couch. "I kinda _wish_ Ice King would kidnap a princess so we'd have something to do," he complained. Jake, who was tuning his viola, looked over at his brother. "Yeah, me too," he said. "I have a weird feeling that something MAJOR is going to happen here today," Finn said, flipping over the back of the couch and turning to face Jake. "I just don't know what," he finished.

Jake huffed and said, "Your instincts are usually right. Like that time with Ricardo or the time you told me not to eat that giant mushroom." Finn nodded and said, "Yeah, so we just need to wait for something to happen."

"Well what are we gonna do until this major event happens?" Jake asked, still messing with his viola. "I don't know. Maybe we should…" Finn trailed off. He heard the door creak downstairs. He looked at Jake. "Did you hear that buddy?" he asked. "Yeah, I think someone's downstairs!" Jake exclaimed. "Let me scope it," he said, going down the ladder to the source of the noise.

A few minutes later, two screams came from downstairs. _Finally, some action! _Finn thought to himself. He ran up the ladder to his room and grabbed his sword off of his bed. He jumped back down the ladder and ran to the one that led to the entryway. He jumped down that one, carefully holding on to his sword.

"Jake, who was at the door?" he asked, as he couldn't see from where he was standing. He walked around and who he saw shocked him. He saw a small white cat with mocha colored spots standing with a girl; a _human_ girl. "Whoa…"

She looked about Finn's age, and looked a lot like him. She was just a little shorter than him and had almost all of her blonde hair tucked into a bunny hat. She looked at him and her mouth dropped open, revealing that she had a slight overbite, but it looked cute on her. She was wearing a baby blue shirt like his and a navy colored skirt. She was a little chubby, but it looked good on her.

Jake stepped aside, allowing Finn to go outside and face the girl. He stopped just a foot in front of her. "You're…" he started "Just like me…" the girl finished, looking into his eyes.

"Who are you?" Finn asked the girl in front of him. "I'm Fionna; hero of the Land of Aaa," The girl answered. "Who are you?" she questioned. "I'm Finn; hero of Ooo," Finn said.

"Where is Ooo?" Fionna asked. Finn answered, "You're in Ooo."


	2. Update!

Hey guys,

I decided to not put the scene from "Misunderstandings" in "Nice to Meet Me," but I will put it in my other Adventure Time! fic, "If We Touch…Will the World Explode?" So that one will be up pretty soon, and I probably will continue Nice to Meet Me, but it will take longer

Thanks,

Myfatherwillhearabouthis!


End file.
